Make It Rain
by Supermel Returns
Summary: On one boring, rainy day, Edward shows Bella what makes rain so interesting. A CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRY! aka lemon R&R ;


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the beauty called Edward Cullen, or anything else written by Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: So I was inspired to write this by two things; my EB obsessed girls over on Fanfourm and the EB rain picture from Entertainment Weekly. Not much to say about it other than it involves rain, Edward and Bella, and some steamy stuff. I do not advise you read this if CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES bother you… (aka a lemon).**

**Enjoy!**

**Make It Rain**

Have I ever expressed how much I hate the rain? Even after living in Forks for two years now, I still have never liked the wet substance that falls from the sky. Though, my dear fiancé, seems to feel differently. He says there is something liberating about the way it hits your body, and how calming it is.

"Bella," His melodic voice called out to me, bringing me out of my trance. I shook my head slightly and pulled my head up to look into his golden topaz eyes. I could feel my heart melting in my chest just from the look he was giving me.

"You were day dreaming again, love. Sometimes I wonder what you day dream about so much." You, mainly. And to be quite frank, it was hard not to. His eyes, lips, voice, body, everything. Loud pitter patters outside made me frown; it was raining still. Edward saw this and chuckled.

"Bella, I still don't see why you hate the rain so much."

"It's cold, wet, and makes you feel like you have pneumonia. What is not to hate?" I grumbled. Suddenly, he was off the bed and outside. I looked out my window to see him beckoning me outside. I pouted, mumbling incoherent things about rain. I threw my coat on and walked out into the pouring rain.

"What am I supposed to see that is so pleasant about THIS?" I shouted over the rain. He just smirked at me through the rain, his chest clearly visible through his white shirt.

"This-" Suddenly, Edward had me in his arms bridal style and crashed his cold lips onto mine. I was shocked by this notion; normally this was something Edward never did. But all my concerns were pushed to the back of my mind as the kiss deepened. He sent his tongue in my mouth and it met mine in a waltz. He tangled his fingers in my hair and started moving towards my fenced backyard, not detaching his lips from mine.

All of a sudden my back was against my hammock and Edward was hovering over me.

"Edward?" I whispered as his lips explored my neck. His cool breath tickled my ear as he shushed me.

"Don't talk, my love."

"But you said-"

"Yes I know what I said, but I realize now that I can not wait any longer. I want you too much." His voice had become darker, like it was when he was hungry. But this was a different type of hunger. His words had some how given me more confidence that I had ever had before and I flung off my shirt, leaving me only in my bra.

"You're beautiful." He muttered, placing soft butterfly kisses down my chest. My heart rate was through the roof by now and I had adjusted to not breathing properly. He made his way back up my belly and reached my breasts. He placed a soft kiss on top of my bra fabric in a teasing way, and I gasped out.

"Edward, please." He nodded and unclasped my bra, exposing my breasts to the cold, rainy air. He placed small kisses atop each of them, a small gasp escaping from my mouth as he did this.

He sat up and removed his skin tight shirt from his body and pulled off his pants, leaving him only in his briefs. I raised my eyebrows at his choice of underwear.

"Briefs, huh? I had always imagined you for a boxer type guy." He chuckled as he kissed my jaw line.

"I never really liked them; briefs hold everything together unlike boxers." I burst out in giggles, and then looked down to see what he meant. His manhood was visible in his now see through white briefs. Holy shit! If I had ever had any idea of how big Edward was, I would have never thought THAT big. He placed his lips on my ear and whispered,

"Eight inches." Gulp. If at all possible, my heart rate became even more irregular. I ran a slender finger down his perfect marble chest, tracing his muscles, and feeling him quiver under my warm touch.

"Gosh Bella, if you could know what you do to me with a simple touch."

"I think I have a good idea." I giggled and if Edward could blush, he would be right now. Going back to business, I slowly pulled my skirt down, leaving me only in my underwear.

He slowly slid his fingers under my panties and entered his fingers inside me. A small 'Oh!' escaped my lips as his fingers played with my womanhood.

"Edwardddddd."I pleaded, essentially telling him to stop screwing around and screw me. He complied and removed my underwear.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are more beautiful than you could ever believe." He gasped. The heat rising into my cheeks signified I was blushing. He looked me straight in the eyes and softly took my chin.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I said over the still pounding rain. We shared a passionate kiss, while kicking off his underwear at the same time. His manhood sprang free from its binding and he look at me once more.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella? I don't want to hurt you…"

"Yes, I am sure. It is going to hurt either way." He sighed, crashed his lips into mine, and thrust inside me. A surge of pain went through me as I gasped in pain, digging my nails on Edward's skin. He sat for a second, letting me adjust to his size and slowly began to start again.

After about five thrusts, the pain started to change into pleasure, then into pure orgasmic pleasure. His ice cold, large, erection felt so liberating inside me. His thrusting speed increased, moans of pleasure escaping both our mouths. Well, more like grunts coming from Edward. The hammock was swinging rapidly from the movement we were making.

"Edddwardddd." I moaned out as he hit my sensitive spot, putting me on the edge. He ran hid finger across my clit, finally setting me over the edge, along with a loud gasp. He came shortly after me, my name coming out of his lips along with it. He tiredly collapsed next to me and looked up in the cloudy skies.

"See… there is nothing… bad about the rain." He said, regaining his strength.

"Well, unless you plan on having sex… every time it rains… then I'm still going to hate it." He laughed and kissed my hair.

"We can arrange that, I think." I glared at him and he raised his hands in defeat.

"Ok, ok. You hate the rain. But I like that idea." He sighed and placed his head on mine.

"We should get inside before we… more like I get pneumonia." Edward nodded, grabbed my clothes, and took me inside. He dressed me and laid me on my bed. He took a seat in the chair parallel to me and stroked my hair.

"Sleep, my love. My singer, _la tua cantante_." He began to sing my lullaby and before I knew it, I was in a blissful sleep.

**A/N: DONE! I hope you enjoyed it, since it is a bit short. And as much as I don't like Flames, I will accept them and learn from them! Remember, reviews are love!  
-Mel**


End file.
